


johndave week day 3: game grumps au + confession

by dirkapitated



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-22 00:04:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7410481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirkapitated/pseuds/dirkapitated
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i wanted to do a grumps au ok!!!! john's pretty much arin in this scenario (minus being married) and dave is dan (minus the jewfro) and</p><p>yeah</p>
            </blockquote>





	johndave week day 3: game grumps au + confession

God, this session was taking way, way too long.

Him and John were about halfway through a playthrough of the new Dead or Alive Extreme, and he was pretty sure John was actually going to explode- He was attempting to court a girl into being her partner and it just. Wasn't. Happening.

 

"Nooo, Nyotengu," John moaned, slumping back in his seat and letting the controller fall into his lap. "Why don't you love me?"

 

"She just doesn't like you, dude," Dave shook his head, silently laughing. John shot him a glare. "You're gonna have to face it, dude. Just stay with Kasumi, she's pretty."

 

"But Nyotenguuuu." He whined. "Her boobs are so much bigger."

 

"It's a shame they don't jiggle like they do in the old one."

 

"Right? At least this one is more body-positive."

 

Dave barked out a laugh. "Yeah. We have boobs so big they touch, and she has boobs so big they  _almost_ touch. So much diversity in body types."

 

"Ah!!!!! Holy fuck, Dave, look." He pointed at the screen. One of the available gifts was a Tengu fan. 

 

"Dude, shit, that's her name."

 

"She's gonna LOVE the Tengu fan!!! It's in her name!! I'm gonna wrap it in her colors, and... sent." John tapped his thighs, grinning. "Nyotengu's gonna love me."

 

"Yeah, yeah." Dave glanced at the ingame clock. "Hey, it's getting late. Maybe Helena should go to bed." 

 

John nodded, thumbing his way back to the hotel room. He gasped- he'd gotten a gift from Nyotengu. 

 

"Dude, I'm afraid to open it." John bit his lip, looking over at him, and Dave just rolled his eyes. He looked awfully cute when he was desperate. 

  
What?

 

"Just do it, man. You gotta- you gotta do it." Dave burped mid-sentence, and John laughed, pressing the button. 

 

"Tengu fan," The game read, and Dave shifted a little further from John on the couch. He was red enough to look like he was about to boil over, and he let some air out of his pursed lips before releasing a blood-curdling scream.

 

"NYOTENGU, YOU STUPID JAPANESE BITCH! WHY WON'T YOU LOVE ME?" His yelling devolved into sobs near the end, and Dave scooted back towards him to pat his back reassuringly. He got like this all the time. It was no biggy, but it sure was damn stressful on the microphone. Poor Jake, his ears were probably blown out by all the clipping.

 

"Shhh. It's okay, big cat." John just whimpered and put his face in his hands. 

 

"Nyotengu..."

 

"Shhhhh. It's alright, I can be your partner for beach volleyball."

 

"...Really?"

 

"Yeah." 

 

John grinned, turning to face him. "You called me big cat again."

 

"And?"

 

"It's cute. I need to get a nickname for you. Maybe... little bird? 'Cause you're so skinny?"

 

"I'm not a goddamn canary, dude."

 

"You're blonde, though! You sooorta look like one. Kinda."

 

Dave stuck his tongue out and blew a raspberry at him, wrinkling his nose. "I'm not a bird. End of story."

 

"But you're cute like one." John's voice was quieter this time, his eyes firmly set on the controller in his lap. Oh.

 

"...Yeah?"

 

"Yeah. I-" He swallowed, pressing the button to pause the game. "Dave, I really like you."

 

"Hey, man, I like you too. But we're mid-episode. I dunno if being sappy's gonna please the viewers all too much."

 

"Then we can re-record." He said simply, and Dave swallowed, looking up at him. His cheeks were pink, and his dark eyebrows were furrowed, like he was trying to swallow his fear and say something. His eyes were bright and emotional behind his glasses- they reminded him of the sky at night, right when it was about to darken. God, why was he being sappy now?

 

"John, I-" And he cut him off mid-sentence by pressing their lips together, stroking his hair and wow, his lips were soft and he was warm and making this happy little noise and Dave couldn't help but kiss back, his eyes closing behind his shades as he stroked John's cheek.

 

When they finally pulled away, the timer was ringing, and John moved to shut it off. 

 

"Next time on Game Grumps?" He asked, and Dave grinned.

 

"Sure, big cat."

 


End file.
